1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed a light emitting device which includes a substrate, a light emitting element arranged on the substrate, and a reflecting member which surrounds the underside and sides of the light emitting element (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-156443A).